Lord of the Wolves
by Wolf of the Frozen Flame
Summary: Inuyasha's heritage has always been known to him. But when he meets a mysterious wolf demon, his whole family history changes. Who is this wolf, and what does she want with Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha.

This is my first Inuyasha fic. Until about a month ago, I had absolutely no knowledge of Inuyasha, but then my friend lent me the first movie and I loved it, so I started to write this. The beginning is very much like the beginning of the movie, and I apologize for that, but when I first started writing this I didn't know anything except what I saw in the movie. Since then, I've read the first four ani-manga books and have seen a few episodes...I even have a plushie! I also apologize for any OOC-ness...like I said, I'm still pretty new to IY. If you have any corrections, don't hesitate to tell me, okay? Thanks! I hope you enjoy this! Please review!

.....................

"Iron-Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha roared. His claws slashed straight through the giant scorpion's tail. The end of its tail crashed to the ground. "Do your job, Kagome!" the half dog demon yelled.

"Go, Kilala!" Sango exclaimed. In a burst of fire, the cat demon was in her larger form. She roared and ran over to the teenage girl called Kagome, who leapt on her back.

Kilala raced through the air to the end of the scorpion's tail. Kagome snatched something from it. "Got it!" she yelled.

Inuyasha turned from battling the scorpion. "Great! Your turn, Miroku!"

"Wind Tunnel!" the monk yelled, removing the cloth from the palm of his right hand. A huge gust of wind picked up and drew the scorpion forcefully into the hole in his hand.

"Done!" Miroku said triumphantly, covering his hand again.

"We did it!" Kagome exclaimed, thrusting her fist into the air.

"Be careful, or you'll lose it again!" Inuyasha growled, grabbing Kagome's wrist. "Give it to me for safekeeping!"

The teen's right eyebrow twitched. "Sit, boy!"

"Not again!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he was sent face first into the dirt.

"Quite impressive as always, Kagome," Miroku laughed.

Kagome smiled and winked. "Thanks."

"And you, Sango," the monk said. Sango's eyes widened as she felt something touch her backside...

"OW! What was that for?" Miroku exclaimed. Sango had just hit him rather hard on the head with her boomerang.

"That's enough, lover-boy," the demon slayer said in an angry tone.

"Well you didn't have to hit me," the monk replied, rubbing the bruise on his head.

Sango shook her head as the smaller form of Kilala jumped into her arms. "When will he ever learn?"

Kagome laughed. "Maybe never. Anyway, now that we have the Jewel Shard, I should probably get home. I've been gone from my time for a while."

Sango nodded. "I should go, too, and take care of my and Miroku's wounds. I suppose we'll see each other soon."

Kagome smiled. "Of course! I can't go a day without coming here to be with you guys. Anyway, see you later!" She walked off in the direction of the well, waving. Sango and Miroku waved after her, and then went their way home.

"Sure, everybody just leave me here then," Inuyasha said grumpily, picking himself up and dusting himself off. "No, I don't need any special attention. Thanks for asking. Bye, see you tomorrow, whatever," he muttered to no one. Then he walked off on his own path toward the forest.

As he walked grumpily down the earthen path, he suddenly heard a noise. He swung around, and there behind him was a woman with silver eyes and light blue hair. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled, "A wolf demon."

The woman smiled. "That's right. Your senses serve you well. My name is Nira, and I mean you no harm." Just as she said this, she swiped at Inuyasha with her long bluish claws.

The half dog jumped backward and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. "I thought you said you meant no harm. Good thing I don't trust wolves."

The wolf demon Nira grinned. "Your instincts also serve you well. It is a pleasure to meet you, Inuyasha. Or, should I say, _Lord_ Inuyasha?"

"_Lord_?" Inuyasha growled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nira's fanged smile widened. "I suspected you wouldn't know. You are the lord of all wolves."

"What?!" Inuyasha snarled, his hand tightening on the hilt.

"Like I said, you are lord of all wolves. I have come to fetch you."

"What are you talking about?!" Inuyasha growled.

Nira sighed. "You're a wolf, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked. "No, I'm not. My father was a dog demon, and my mother was a human. You lie, woman." With that, he released his grip on his sword and began to walk away.

"You are a wolf," Nira persisted, keeping pace with him. Inuyasha ignored her. "I have proof," she continued. Still she went ignored.

"Have you ever wondered why you are the only one able to wield the Tetsuseiga?"

Inuyasha stopped short. "How do you know-"

"I know many things," she answered. Without a response from Inuyasha, she explained, "Only a true descendant of the wolves, a true descendant of Miradae, can wield the Tetsuseiga. That is why no one but you can do it, including your brother."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. This isn't possible. I'm not a wolf. My father was..."

"A full-blooded dog demon," Nira finished. "Yes, but in every dog, there is wolf. Like it or not, the blood of the wolf runs in your veins. You have but to will it, and it will come out in full. I can teach you, and when you are ready, you will become our leader."

"Why me?!" Inuyasha shouted. "Why have you chosen me?! Why not Sesshomaru?! He's a pure blood! Surely you don't want a hanyou as your ruler!"

"Ah, but there is one small problem," Nira said.

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha asked through clenched teeth.

Nira smiled. "You said yourself Sesshomaru was a pure-blood. That is the problem." As Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in confusion, she continued.

"You see, your father was descended from a long line of dog demons of the purest blood. But long ago, long before my time and yours, a wolf was thrown into your family tree. She was a hanyou, half wolf and half human. Her name was Miradae. Because she was a half-breed, she was cast out of her pack as a young pup. A family of dog demons found her, and took her in as their own. They never told her of her heritage, leading her to believe that she was half dog instead of half wolf. In later years, she fell in love with Kiro. I'm sure you know his name well."

Her assumption was confirmed by a twitch of realization from Inuyasha. Smiling even more, she continued,

"When she came of age, they became mates, and so began your own heritage of the wolf. Her blood was passed down for generations, but it could never be brought out. You see, Inuyasha, only the first born son of a human and one of Miradae's own offspring could awaken the blood of the wolf. A human and a demon from your family never mated, until your father found that human girl, and you are the product."

Inuyasha stood there in shock. He was part wolf demon? Everything the woman said made absolute sense. One of his ancestors was Kiro, one of the most feared and respected demons of his time. But he, Inuyasha, was a wolf? That was impossible. Wasn't it? "One...one more question," Inuyasha said slowly. "Why do you want _me_ to be lord of the wolves? Why is my family so important?"

"Simple," Nira answered. "Miradae was the daughter of Setomara, the most powerful wolf demon that ever lived. He was the ruler of all wolves, but never had a son to succeed him. Instead, he had a daughter with a human woman. She was destined to become ruler when her father died, but, like I said, the pack in which she was residing threw her out because she was half human. Setomara was furious and punished those responsible. He searched everywhere, but he could never find Miradae. As her ancestor, you are the rightful heir to the throne."

Inuyasha shook his head furiously. "No. No! I'm not a wolf. I'm no ruler. You're lying. You're nothing but a crazy woman who spreads lies. I don't believe you."

"The problem is, a part of you wants to," Nira said quietly. She waved her right hand slightly, unnoticeably.

Inuyasha stared at her, frozen. She was right. A part of him ached with longing to believe her story.

"Come with me. Let me show you, let me teach you," Nira continued. "Then you can make your choice about becoming our lord."

Inuyasha sighed. It seemed that this wolf was a stubborn one. She wouldn't give up. Besides, what could possibly be wrong with him learning about wolves?

And something...something inside him told him to trust her.

"Fine. What have I got to lose?" he said.

Nira smiled again, and her eyes glimmered. "Absolutely nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Raihu- I love wolves, too. Thanks! I always thought it was interesting how dogs and wolves are so closely related, and yet Kouga and Inuyasha can't stand each other. I know the story had almost no description in the beginning, but I'm new to the whole Inuyasha fanfiction thing. I always write Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics, and people always comment on how descriptive they are. Thanks for the advice. I'll try to add more description as the story goes on. Also, I'm glad you appreciate the history of the wolf clan. Usually when I write my stories, something can't just happen. I have to have an explanation for everything. Perfectionism is my curse. ) I hope you enjoy the rest of the story…if I can ever get it written, that is!

heather- Thanks!

Priestess kurumi inu's sister- Glad you like it!

Shos-lady- I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks for the advice. I agree, a bit too much dialogue. I'll try to fix that as the story goes on.

A Life of Rules is No Fun- Thank you! Shippo is in this chapter…though he only has one line… lol I don't think he's going to be in this story much. Well, I finally got the next chapter out…but it's really short. I have no ideas whatsoever…but I'm forcing myself to continue this. Thanks again!

ChiEfSqUatTinGquAiL- I know all that! This is just a different take on things! That's why it's called fanFICTION! lol Thanks for all the info though.

Hello! I'm SO SO sorry I took such a long time to write this. Writer's block has truly set in for this story, therefore this chapter is very short. Think of it as a filler chapter until I can get my little authoress rear in gear. Again, I'm very sorry I made you wait. I appreciate your patience. Enjoy and please review!

…………………

The village was silent when Inuyasha got there. It was dark, and the small dirt roads were deserted, for everyone was inside their houses, warm and fast asleep.

Inuyasha walked through the silent village until he found the familiar house. The house of Lady Kaede.

The old woman woke to find someone rummaging through one of her cabinets. "Be that ye, Inuyasha?" she asked.

The intruder jumped, and as he did so his head collided with the top of the cabinet. "OW!" he exclaimed. He turned, rubbing his bruised skull, and Kaede saw that it was indeed the half dog demon.

Inuyasha looked around, and his voice lowered to a mutter. "It's only you. Don't DO that, old lady!"

"What be ye doing here, going through my belongings?" Kaede asked.

"I was...looking for something to write a note with," Inuyasha answered, still rubbing his throbbing head.

"A note?" Kaede questioned. "What for?"

Sighing in annoyance, Inuyasha told her the whole story of what had happened to him that afternoon.

"It's weird though," he said. "When she spoke...it was like something inside me drew me to her and made me believe what she had to say. Like...it could really be true, ya know?"

Kaede sat deep in thought. "How long will ye be away?" she finally asked.

"A few months," Inuyasha answered. "She said she wants to teach me '_the ways of the wolf,' _whatever that means."

"Just be careful, Inuyasha," Kaede warned.

Inuyasha grinned. "Don't lecture me, old woman. Say bye to Kagome and the others for me, would ya?"

Kaede nodded, and Inuyasha walked out of her house and into the night.

&&&&&

"He WHAT?!" exclaimed Kagome.

"He left to live with the wolf demons for a few months," Kaede said calmly.

"Why would he do that?" Miroku asked, and Sango gave Kaede a quizzical look.

"He told me that a wolf demon came to him with information of his ancestry, and he went with her to learn their ways."

"Inuyasha...trust a wolf?" Kagome laughed. "No way! He hates wolves. Just look at the rivalry between him and Kouga."

"That may be true, but he seemed intent on going," Kaede said.

"He must have had his own reasons," Miroku muttered.

"Did he say how long he would be away?" Sango asked.

"A few months, at most," Kaede replied.

"All I know is, he'd better not get himself into trouble!" Shippo chimed in. He had been listening from the other room, where he had gone to get some food.

Kagome was worried. Inuyasha had never even _looked_ at a wolf without drawing his sword. Now all of a sudden he was going to live with them?

_Please be careful, Inuyasha,_ she thought.

&&&&&

"So, where are you taking me again?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"We're going east. That is where most of the wolf demon tribes live," Nira answered. "That's also where our kingdom is, and where you will live, Lord Inuyasha."

"Wouldja stop callin' me "Lord"?! It's so...I dunno...formal!" Inuyasha exclaimed in a aggravated tone. "Just call me Inuyasha, plain and simple."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd take on a more appropriate name during your stay with us," the wolf replied.

"Like what?"

"KokoroYamainu?" Nira suggested.

"Heart of the wolf?! Gimme a break!"

Nira eyed her companion. "Have you a more suitable name?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I like my own name, thank you very much."

"You won't be taken seriously by others with a name like Inuyasha," Nira insisted. The fingers on her right hand twitched.

Inuyasha looked at her. He knew she was right. He could just imagine it, the stinkin' wolves wouldn't listen to a word he said.

In his mind he saw himself dressed in royal clothes. A Kouga-like wolf pointing at him and laughing hysterically. "Inuyasha?! What kind of a name is that?! HAHA!"

"Be QUIET!" Inuyasha roared.

Nira gave him a curious look. "Something...wrong?"

The half demon realized that he had just yelled aloud. "Oh, no, nothing," he said innocently.

After a few seconds he said, "So...what kind of a name did you have in mind?"


End file.
